Lunatic
by sylenaria
Summary: Pemuda menggoda yang bisa di katakan cukup sexy saat berada di klub malam ini—yang menggodanya dan mengajaknya bersenang-senang malam ini ternyata hanyalah seorang pemuda berisik, bodoh, tak peka, dan tak lulus ujian mengemudi. Dia seperti rubah kecil dalam kostum serigala./NaruSasu/Myfirstfic/Enjoy/Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lunatic©Sylenaria**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

Malam sudah cukup larut ketika Sasuke memasuki klub milik Suigetsu. Kemeja putih, jas yang tak dikancing dan celana hitam panjang serta sepatu kerja adalah busana yang kurang cocok dikenakan saat memasuki sebuah ruangan berisi ratusan wanita cantik yang sexy serta puluhan pria tampan yang menjajakan diri. Namun, bukan Uchiha Sasuke namanya jika peduli dengan hal remeh semacam itu.

Hal yang lebih dia pedulikan adalah seorang pemuda seusianya yang berada tiga meja dari tempatnya duduk. Pemuda yang hanya mengenakan kaos lengan pendek _bloody red_ dan celana hitam itu sukses menyita pandangannya sejak pertama kali mereka bertabrakan di pintu masuk lima menit yang lalu. Dan kini, Sasuke tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda itu.

Setiap inci bagian tubuh, pakaian, serta beberapa benda yang melekat di tubuh pemuda itu sungguh mengagumkan bagi Sasuke pribadi. Rambut kuning jabrik yang berantakan, mata biru _shappire_ yang senantiasa melirik ke arah wanita, kulit tan yang eksotik, tubuh yang tegap, otot-otot yang mengagumkan—serta senyumannya mampu membuat bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu rela menghabiskan malam panjangnya di tempat bising dan penuh aroma alkohol ini.

Hanya saja, seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan pakaian yang sangat minim itu cukup menganggu pemandangannya sekarang. Melihat gadis itu mengobrol dengan pemuda kuning itu. Bahkan beberapa kali mencium si kuning menimbulkan sebuah perasaan tak senang yang sedikit mengganjal dalam dirinya. Perasaan ini mungkin sering disebut orang-orang sebagai iri. Ya. Mungkin saja seperti itu.

"Dia bukan gigolo yang bisa kau pesan,"

Kedua mata _onyx_ Sasuke melirik ke arah Suigetsu yang membawa dua minuman dan meletakannya di meja. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu ganas dengan kaos tanpa lengan dan rantai-rantai yang menghiasi tubuhnya. Celana ketat yang dikenakannya tak mampu menutupi aset berharganya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat beberapa pasang mata terus melirik ke bagian bawah pemuda itu—dan Suigetsu tak begitu peduli dengan kenyataannya.

Pemuda berambut putih sebahu itu tetap pecaya diri dengan pakaian yang dia kenakan. Lagipula, dia mengenakannya hanya di beberapa kesempatan yang tercipta. Bukan setiap hari di dalam klub seperti yang dibayangkan oleh Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga—walau memiliki klub malam mewah ini—dia tetaplah seorang pemuda berusia dua puluh tiga tahun yang masih sibuk mengejar gelar di bangku kuliah.

"Kenapa kau mengundangku ke sini?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_. Nada datar masih setia mengiringi setiap kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya—membuat Suigetsu menggelengkan kepala tiap kali mendengar nada itu pada situasi santai seperti ini. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan orang-orang mengenai Uchiha, bahwa mereka memang dilahirkan untuk menjadi orang-orang dingin dan angkuh.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya mengajakmu bersenang-senang saja. Sebentar lagi ada pertunjukan yang menyenangkan. Dan mungkin kau akan tertarik dengan salah satu pemain-pemain itu," sebuah seringaian samar yang tergambar di wajah Suigetsu membuat Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Kudengar dari Itachi kau tengah mencari pasangan, bukan begitu?" tanya Suigetsu dengan sorot mata ingin tahu.

Sasuke mengambil minuman yang ada di meja dan meneguknya perlahan, "Tidak juga," jawabnya datar.

"Astaga Sasuke, sekali-kali bisa tidak kau jujur denganku tentang masalah pribadimu?" tanya Suigetsu dengan wajah frustasi. Setelah berteman dengan Uchiha bungsu itu selama lebih dari lima tahun, pemuda itu tetap saja tertutup seperti pertama kali mereka berkenalan. Dan mau tak mau keadaan itu membuatnya miris. Sasuke memang berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Namun tetap saja dia ingin sedikit lebih dekat atau setidaknya mengenal seluruh orang yang menjadi temannya.

Di sisi lain Sasuke menaikan sudut bibirnya mendengar ucapan Suigetsu dan tingkah pemuda itu. Memang sudah menjadi tabiatnya semenjak kecil untuk tidak membagi seluruh perasaannya dan masalah pribadinya pada siapapun—termasuk temannya sendiri. Bahkan di kalangan keluarga besar Uchiha, dia memegang peringkat orang paling terutup setelah ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku.

Jadi jangan salahkan dia jika tak memberitahu Suigetsu. Biarkan saja pemuda berambut putih sebahu itu menebak-nebak perasaannya saat ini. Bukankah itu sesuatu yang menarik? Menebak perasaan orang?

"Baiklah baiklah, jika kau tak mau memberitahuku, tak apa-apa," Suigetsu memasang wajah memelas dan mata yang berkilauan ke arah Sasuke. Melihat hal itu Sasuke hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya. Dia tak habis pikir mengenai tingkah Suigetsu yang bisa sangat menjijikan seperti ini apabila menginginkan sesuatu. Sayangnya, dia bukan seseorang yang ramah, yang akan memberikan apa yang diinginkan Suigetsu.

Tidak. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah pemuda yang berpendirian teguh—dan keras kepala.

Ketika Suigetsu tak mendapat respon yang dia inginkan dari Sasuke, sebuah pikiran nakal mengambil alih otaknya. Pemuda itu menggeser tubuhnya hingga menempel pada Sasuke. Bukan hanya itu dia bahkan meletakan kakinya di atas paha Sasuke dan membelai pipi pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan gerakan yang cukup sesual. Bagi Suigetsu, jika seseorang tak bisa diajak baik-baik bicara, mungkin dengan sedikit—

"Permisi,"

Baik Sasuke maupun Suigetsu mendongak. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik berantakan sudah berada di hadapan mereka dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat tidak bersahabat. Suigetsu langsung mengenalinya sebagai Uzumaki Naruto, si pemegang predikat cowok ter-_sexy_ di kalangan pengunjung klubnya. Seorang pemuda yang hanya senang bermain dan bermesraan dengan wanita tanpa mau meneruskannya ke ranjang.

Seorang pemuda yang misterius karena tak ada satu orangpun yang mengetahui dimana tempat tinggalnya maupun pekerjaannya—namun dia dapat masuk ke dalam klub malam ini dengan pakaian bermerek dan mobil yang terus berganti tiap minggunya. Sementara itu Sasuke mengenali pemuda itu sebagai pemuda yang telah sukses menarik perhatiannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Mata _shappire_ yang cerah itu memandang Suigetsu tajam untuk beberapa detik sebelum menunjukan sebuah senyuman yang sama sekali tak ramah. Insting kuat milik Suigetsu mulai bereaksi terhadap senyuman itu. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, dia menurunkan kakinya dari Sasuke diikuti dengan tanganya. Selanjutnya dia menggeser tubuhnya sejauh mungkin dari Sasuke dan membalas senyuman Naruto dengan kaku.

"Hai… Uzumaki-san," sapa Suigetsu.

"Apa bisa kau membiarkanku mengobrol sebentar dengannya?" tanya Naruto sembari melirik ke arah Sasuke. Suigetsu mengangguk cepat. diantara semua tamu-tamunya, Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang berhasil membuatnya merinding hanya dengan lirikan mata. Aura menyeramkan kadang-kadang dapat muncul diantara aura-aura baik dan menyenangkan itulah yang membuat bukan hanya Suigetsu tapi juga beberapa tamu segan padanya.

"Ten-tentu saja, silahkan," Suigetsu berdiri. Dua detik dia memandang Sasuke dengan ragu, "Sasuke, aku tinggal dulu, masih banyak urusan yang harus kulihat," ujarnya kemudian menyingkir dari hadapan Sasuke dan Naruto secepat mungkin. Beberapa orang yang melihat tingkah Suigetsu terkekeh. Dan banyak diantara lainnya memandang Sasuke dan Naruto dengan pandangan memuja.

Dua orang tampan dalam satu meja tentu saja menuai banyak decak kagum.

Namun, baik Naruto maupun Sasuke sama sekali tak peduli dengan hal tersebut. Mereka berdua sudah terbiasa mengabaikan orang lain.

"Jadi, namamu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sambil mengambil duduk tepat di sebelah Sasuke. Tubuh mereka yang berdempet dan sempat bergesekan mampu membuat sebuah getaran aneh menyelinap di diri mereka. "Nama yang bagus," komentar Naruto tanpa menunggu jawaban dari yang bersangkutan. "Aku Naruto,"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. "Salam kenal," ujarnya datar yang disambut cengiran bersahabat dari Naruto. Setelah menunjukan sikap tak bersahabat dengan aura kelam saat masih ada Suigetsu diantara mereka, kini pemuda yang tampak lebih tampan dari dekat ini menunjukan sisi dominan dalam dirinya. Ramah. Hangat. Dan bersahabat. Hal yang berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya sendiri yang dingin dan tertutup. Tapi Sasuke rasa itu bukan masalah besar.

Untuk beberapa detik pertama, mereka terdiam cukup lama hingga tangan Naruto melingkar di pinggang Sasuke. Karena tak menemukan satupun reaksi penolakan dari pemuda itu, Naruto lebih berani untuk memeluk pingang ramping itu dan semakin menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sasuke yang dia rasa lebih pendek satu sampai tiga senti dari dirinya. "Sendirian?" tanya Naruto dengan nada berbisik—rendah.

"Ya,"

"Kau begitu menggoda,"

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto, "Hn,"

"Sudah punya kekasih?"

"Hn,"

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Istri?"

"Hn."

"Oh aku tahu, kau sudah punya anak,"

Sebuah lirikan tajam Sasuke berikan pada Naruto yang langsung disambut dengan kekehan kecil. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke tetap dengan nada datar dan sikap dinginnya. Namun, walau dia bersikap seperti itu, Sasuke membiarkan saja pemuda itu mencium pelipisnya untuk pertama kali.

"Tubuhmu,"

"Hn."

"Hmmm… kau wangi sekali," ujar Naruto menggoda. Dia mulai menciumi pipi Sasuke kemudian turun pada lehernya. Dua tanda dia berikan pada kulit mulus itu—menandakan jika pemuda tampan dalam pelukannya ini adalah miliknya untuk malam ini. Setelah puas menghirup aroma mint dan menciumi leher Sasuke, Naruto membisikan sesuatu di telinga pemuda itu. Untuk beberapa detik Sasuke terdiam. Selanjutnya, dia mengangguk kecil.

"Bagus," guman Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya masih saja memeluk pinggang Sasuke ketika mereka berjalan keluar klub malam milik Suigetsu. Beberapa pasang mata memandang pemandangan itu dengan ragu. Beberapa diantaranya memandang dengan pandangan tak percaya. Bisik-bisik mulai tercipta diantara detaman musik yang terus berbunyi. Tak jauh dari pintu keluar, Suigetsu melebarkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, Naruto membawa dan memeluk seseorang keluar dari klub malam.

Hal yang tak kalah mencenangkannya, pemuda yang dipeluk—dan dipastikan akan bersenang-senang di ranjang bersama Naruto adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Temannya sendiri. Seseorang yang sangat tertutup dalam segala hal pribadi. Si Pangeran Es. Dan adik dari Uchiha Itachi.

"Shit!" mengingat Uchiha Itachi membuat Suigetsu tersentak. "Astaga!" pemud itu menjabak rambutnya sendiri dan memasang wajah ingin mati. Beberapa tamu memandangnya aneh, namun dia tak peduli. Sekarang yang ada di dalam otaknya hanyalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi. Kedua nama itu berputar-putar dalam alur abstrak dalam otaknya. "Sial, aku sudah berjanji pada Itachi untuk menjaga agar Sasuke tak macam-macam malam ini!"

_Arghhh aku pasti akan dibunuh Itachi jika besok di hari pertunangan si sulung Uchiha itu Sasuke tak datang karena tak bisa berjalan. Sial. Kenapa harus pergi bersama Naruto yang beraura seme itu?! Shit!_ Batin Suigetsu kemudian berlari secepat yang dia mampu untuk mengejar Naruo dan Sasuke. Kali ini nyawanya menjadi taruhan.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Ya ampunnn, fic nista macam apa ini?! #geleng-geleng.

Terima kasih banyak bagi readers yang sudah membaca fic perdanaku di fandom Naruto ini #senyum manis. Jika karakter-karakter di fic ini terlihat OOC, alur gaje, ataupun miss-typo dan berbagai keanehan/kesalahan, harap dimaklumi, kan ini fic pertamaku #cari alasan. Akhir kata… Review Pleaseee #kedip-kedip


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lunatic©Sylenaria**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

"Dia itu kekasihmu ya?"

Sasuke yang saat itu tengah memandang jalanan yang sudah cukup sepi menggeleng kecil, "Bukan,"

Pemuda bermata shappire itu mendengus kecil dan mempercepat laju mobilnya. Dari sudut matanya dia melirik ke arah Sasuke dan memutar kedua bola matanya melihat sikap santai yang ditunjukan pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut, "Lalu kenapa dia terus mengejar kita?!" tanyanya sedikit kesal menyadari sebuah mobil light purple terus mengikuti mereka dengan membunyikan klakson yang memekakan telinga. "Aku serasa tengah membawa kabur istri orang,"

Komentar yang dilontarkan Naruto membuat wajah Sasuke tertarik ke samping dan sebuah tatapan tajam khas Uchiha terlempar ke arah Naruto. Entah bagaimana, perkataan pemuda kuning itu terdengar sedikit melecehkan bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Seumur hidupnya, ini adalah kali pertama dia mendapat komentar menjengkelkan seperti itu. Perumpamaan yang digunakan Naruto sangat tidak tepat.

Baru saja Sasuke berniat untuk membalasnya, Naruto membanting stir ke arah kanan secara tiba-tiba. Hal yang sontak membuat satu-satunya penumpang dalam mobil ferarri hitam itu terdorong ke samping dan kepalanya hampir menabrak jendela. Untunglah penguasaan tubuh Sasuke sudah dapat terbilang ahli hingga kejadian konyol itu tak terjadi. Tapi tetap saja kekesalan terselip dalam batinnya.

"Sialan." Umpat Sasuke yang mampir ke telinga Naruto membuat pemuda berambut kuning itu terkekeh. Dan bisa saja pemuda itu tertawa terbahak-bahak apabila melihat bagaimana kejadian yang menimpa Sasuke beberapa detik yang lalau secara 'live'.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu honey," canda Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus kecil mendengar perkataan Naruto. Tangannya menarik sabuk pengaman dan hendak mengaitkannya ketika—

—mobil yang dinaikinya berhenti secara mendadak.

Untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke terdorong, kali ini ke depan dan kepalanya lagi-lagi hampir menabrak sesuatu.

Twich.

Kerutan tak senang tergambar tipis di dahinya dan semakin terlihat jelas tatkala Naruto melajukan lagi mobilnya dan memutar balik dengan gerakan begitu cepat.

Duk.

Kepala Sasuke menabrak jendela samping. Rasanya tidak sakit—hanya sedikit mengagetkan—karena itu hanyalah tabrakan kecil. Namun dampak yang timbulkan cukup besar hingga Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya dan mengeluarkan aura amarah yang membuat Naruto merasa suhu udara dalam mobilnya meningkat begitu drastis. Dan ketika melirik ke samping, dia mengerti apa penyebabnya.

"Cukup. Aku turun di sini,"

Perintah yang dilontarkan Sasuke begitu dingin dan berbahaya. Sayangnya seorang Uzumaki Naruto telah cukup kebal dengan perkataan-perkataan atau perintah-perintah dingin yang ditunjukan padanya. Pengalaman hidupnya yang jarang diketahui orang telah mengajarkannya banyak hal—termasuk menghadapi seseorang dengan sikap datar, dingin, dan tak bersahabat seperti Sasuke.

"Hahaha…" tawa Naruto terdengar begitu menjengkelkan di telinga Sasuke. "Kau terlihat tambah cantik ketika marah." Ujar Naruto asal yang dihadiahi sebuah jitakan yang cukup keras dari Sasuke yang kesal. Cukup dengan perumpamaan _'istri orang'_ kata _'cantik' _yang ditujukan untuknya benar-benar membuatnya berada dalam _mood_ yang sangat buruk.

Meskipun dia lebih sering menjadi seorang _bottom_ dalam permainan ranjang, bukan berarti dia mau-mau saja dikatakan cantik. Tidak. Sasuke masih waras. Dan di sisi lain Naruto mulai kehilangan kewarasaannya. Jika sebuah tatapan tajam atau umpatan yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke, Naruto sudah memikirkannya akan terjadi. Namun, apa yang baru saja dilakukan Sasuke diluar pikirannya.

Jitakan yang hampir tak terasa sakit itu memberi sensasi berbeda yang masih terasa hingga saat ini. Sejak kapan pemuda berambut raven itu menyukai cara kekerasan? Agresif? Dan entah bagaimana jalan pikiran Naruto—dan apa hingga dapat membuat celana jeansnya terasa ketat. "Kau membuatku semakin bernafsu, Sasuke,"

Uchiha Sasuke melancarkan tatapan paling mematikan yang dia miliki ke arah pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu. Sudah cukup dengan cara mengemudi Naruto yang jelek dan ucapannya yang menyebalkan, Sasuke sudah merasa muak dan ingin kembali ke rumahnya. Lebih baik bertatap muka dengan Uchiha Itachi dibandingkan mendengarkan ucapan-ucapan tak berguna dari Naruto.

"Sayangnya aku sudah tak berminat,"

**CKRIIZZZTTT!**

Duk.

"Akh!"

"Kau bilang apa?!"

Sasuke memegangi dahinya yang terantuk kaca mobil. Kali ini cukup keras karena Naruto menghentikan mobilnya dengan gerakan-yang-entah-bagaimana-sangat-mengagetkan—da n membuat refleksnya buruk. "Shit. Kau lulus ujian mengemudi tidak Dobe?!" Sasuke menoleh dan memandang sinis Naruto.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. Dia menggeser sedikit posisi tubuhnya hingga dapat melihat wajah Sasuke dengan lebih leluasa. "Tidak ada hubungannya dengan ujian mengemudi." Naruto melingkarkan tangan ke leher Sasuke dan menariknya mendekat, "Katakan lagi ucapanmu tadi,"

Urat kekesalan terlihat samar di pelipis Sasuke, "Selain bodoh kau juga tuli, aku yakin kau tidak lulus ujian mengemudi," ujar Sasuke sadis untuk memancing kemarahan Naruto. Saat ini dia ingin beradu argumen atau betengkar hingga bertarung juga tak apa asalkan dia bisa meluapkan kekesalannya saat ini juga.

Sial. Pemuda menggoda yang bisa di katakan cukup _sexy_ saat berada di klub malam ini—yang menggodanya dan mengajaknya bersenang-senang malam ini ternyata hanyalah seorang pemuda berisik, bodoh, tak peka, dan tak lulus ujian mengemudi. Dia seperti rubah kecil dalam kostum serigala. Betapa menyeramkannya dia mengamuk, di dalamnya dia tak lebih dari seekor rubah kecil yang tak bisa apa-apa.

"Hah! Apa aku harus mengemudi pelan saat kita dikejar-kejar pacarmu?"

"Dia bukan pacarku, Dobe."

"Oke, aku tak peduli," Naruto memajukan dirinya serta menarik Sasuke semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Naruto bisa melihat betapa menyebalkannya kedua pasang _onyx_ yang senantiasa melemparkan pandangan melecehkan padanya, "Apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak bernafsu lagi,' Sasuke? Apa kau benar-benar kehilangan minat terhadapku hanya karena caraku mengemudi? Ayolah itu sangat tidak lucu,"

Sasuke menimbang-nimbang untuk memberikan jawaban yang menyebalkan atau seringaian merendahkan. Namun pilihannya jatuh pada dua huruf kesayangannya yang selalu membuat orang-orang kesal—dia sadar akan kenyataan itu. Dan ini adalah pilihan terbaik dalam situasi sekarang.

"Hn,"

"Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan, Teme," Naruto menyeringai kecil. Kedua mata _shappire-_nya bertatapan dengan onyx Sasuke dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan penuh tatapan menantang, Naruto menatap jauh ke dalam mata Sasuke untuk alasan yang hanya dia ketahui sendiri. "Apa kau akan tetap berkata 'tidak benafsu lagi' saat melihatku tanpa busana?"

Kerutan samar tergambar di dahi Sasuke, "Tentu." jawabnya tanpa berpikir. Lagipula dia tak ingin memikirkan pemuda di hadapannya ini telanjang. Tidak sekarang.

Di sisi lain Naruto yang seolah tak puas dengan jawaban Sasuke makin mendekatkan wajahnya, "Bahkan ketika aku menari striptease di hadapanmu?" tanyanya diikuti dengan senyuman _sexy_ yang membuat Sasuke ingin segera pergi dari hadapan Naruto saat itu juga. Demi Jashin, senyuman itu benar-benar menggoda dan dapat melumpuhkan siapa saja yang melihatnya—tak terkecuali Sasuke.

"Ya," Sasuke menjawabnya dengan gamblang. Dia menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang melingkar di lehernya dan memundurkan wajahnya. Terlalu lama berada dalam posisi yang sangat dekat dengan Naruto membuatnya risih. "Lagipula kau tak akan melakukannya," kata Sasuke datar.

Naruto terkekeh kecil, "Apa itu sebuah tantangan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sensual. "Baiklah baiklah, aku akan membuktikan padamu jika apa kau katakan hanyalah omong kosong." Naruto kembali memosisikan duduknya untuk mengemudi, "Ayo kita buktikan seberapa kuat kau bisa bertahan," ujarnya pelan kemudian melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju sebuah tempat yang menjadi tujuan awal mereka.

Sementara Naruto sudah mempersiapkan berbagai hal yang akan dia lakukan untuk menghancurkan keangkuhan dan membuat pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu tunduk di hadapannya malam ini, Sasuke melirik Naruto yang tengah mengemudi dengan tatapan aneh sejenak sebelum mengosongkan pikirannya dan membiarkan pemandangan jalanan yang sepi memenuhi otaknya.

.

.

"Kau pernah dengar ini," Naruto mengunci pintu kamar hotelnya dan berbalik untuk memandang Sasuke yang sudah duduk santai di tepi ranjang, "Ayam yang masuk perangkap singa, pernah dengar?" tanyanya sembari berjalan ke arah Sasuke dengan langkah pelan.

Sasuke menurunkan sebelah alisnya, "Aku bukan ayam,"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan terkekeh kecil, "Rambutmu mirip ayam," ujarnya yang membuat kedutan tak senang di dahi Sasuke. Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke melemparkan sebuah bantal pada Naruto yang tepat mengenai wajah pemuda berambut kuning tersebut. Namun Sasuke yakin jika Naruto memang sengaja untuk tidak menghindari serangannya, "Tapi aku suka. Modelnya unik,"

Pujian yang dilontarkan Naruto tak terdengar menyenangkan bagi Sasuke. Naruto adalah orang kedua setelah Itachi yang mengomentari rambutnya. Dan—hei!—ini alami, dia tak menambahkan gel atau apapun hingga membuat rambutnya sukses melawan hukum gravitasi. Semuanya alami, dia dapatkan sejak lahir. Dan dia sama sekali tak senang jika ada seseorang yang mempermasalahkan masalah rambutnya ini.

Di saat Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan kembali aura amarahnya, Naruto menyeringai kecil dan melepaskan sepatu yang dikenakannya. Setelah itu dia melepaskan kaos _bloody red_ yang pakainya hingga terpampang sebuah pemandangan yang membuat Sasuke membeku selama satu detik.

Lihatlah, bagaimana bentuk otot yang sempurna milik Naruto, perutnya yang ramping tanpa timbunan lemak dan dadanya yang bidang. Warna kulitnya yang eksotik membuatnya terlihat semakin menggairahkan. Dan jangan lupakan _tatto_ aneh berbentuk spiral dan simbol yang melingkar di sekitar pusarnya serta dua buah perincing menyerupai cincin kecil warna silver yang terpasang di kedua _nipple_ Naruto.

Nakal dan _sexy_.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Kau tertarik?" tanya Naruto sambil melemparkan kaosnya ke sembarang arah.

"Tidak."

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, "Benarkah?" dia menarik perincing di _nipple_ kanannya dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri saat menurunkan _zipper_ celana jeanssnya dan menurunkannya hingga menunjukan _boxer dark green_ yang sedikit menggembung karena sesuatu yang keras. "Bagaimana dengan ini?" tangan yang tadinya menarik-narik anting kini menyentuh kejantanannya yang mulai menegang.

Bohong jika Sasuke tak tertarik. Dia memang tertarik—tertarik untuk melihat 'lebih', "Belum." Ujarnya datar.

"Kau ingin bermain-main rupanya," guman Naruto pelan, "Baiklah, untuk pertama kalinya aku akan menggoda sesosok manusia angkuh habis-habisan," bisik Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menurunkan boxer _dark green_-nya dan membiarkan bentuk kejantannya terekspos lebih jelas. Hal itu membuat nafas Sasuke mulai tak tertatur, melihat bentuk tubuh hampir telanjang—Naruto hanya mengenakan celana dalam warna _bloddy red_—membuatnya sedikit bernafsu untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar," perintah Naruto. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil dan membiarkan Naruto berjalan ke arah lemari besar. "Kau akan menyukai ini, Sasuke," guman Naruto yang terdengar ambigu di benas Sasuke.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Huwaaaa... maaf ceritanya jadi ngelantur begini #sujud sujud

Mana Suigetsu? Ah ya, dia ada di chapter depan beserta adegan kejar-kejarannya –Loh?.

Sebenarnya author cuman pingin buat PWP, tapi entah gimana pas lagi buat adegan lemon pasti sebelah jiwa-?-author selalu bilang 'belum saatnya, belum saatnya,' terus. Alhasil fanfic yang tadinya cuman pingin dijadiin PWP berakhir dengan sebuah multichap begini #tutup muka# Terakhir, apabila masih banyak kesalahan berupa miss-typo, OOC, dan kegajean alur, harap dimaklumi…. Akhir kata, review please #peluk readers #dihajar


End file.
